


Snow Day

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sexsomnia, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, snuggles, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the boys get snowed in, and the power goes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> this fic just kept going. I usually write fics that are a few thousand words in length, but due to the larger than usual amount of fluff and schmoop, this thing is double that.
> 
> hope you like it!  
> xoxo  
> -WD

The alarm blared with the morning news, the red digits reading 7:00 AM. A male voice crackled on the radio, declaring a snow emergency for the area. Dean groaned and slapped at the alarm; it took a couple of smacks for him to finally find the snooze button. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. He sighed and flung the covers off himself. Dean sat up with a yawn and looked over at Sam in the adjacent bed. His brother was snoring soundly. Dean was envious of Sam, but he knew he would only toss and turn if he tried to go back to sleep. He swung his feet down to the carpet and stood up, stretching to ease the aches in his back. The beds where they were staying were softer than they were used to, and although it had felt good to sink into the mattress last night, this morning his body protested. 

Dean went to the bathroom and emptied his bladder. As he washed his hands in the frigid water, he looked up at his reflection. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks and chin were covered with a layer of day old scruff. Dean splashed water on his face to wake himself up. He flinched at the icy temperature and quickly grabbed a towel to dry off. He hung the towel back on the rack all bunched up, something he knew Sam would complain about later.

Dean wandered back into the bedroom, and loaded the coffee maker. He flipped the switch and the machine began to gurgle. Dean sighed, looking over at Sam again and how snug his brother looked wrapped up in his blanket. Dean’s feet felt cold on the thin carpet. He wore sweatpants and a ratty old AC/DC shirt, but felt too lazy to dig out a pair of socks for his feet. Dean padded over to the window, flinging the curtains apart and then pulling the venetian blinds upwards. He blinked at the sight of the white blanket of snow that had settled over the motel parking lot overnight. Baby was parked just outside and she had at least six inches of powder on her hood and roof. 

The snow was still coming down heavily, making the room darker than it usually was at this time of day. Dean relaxed, realizing that their appointment with the curator at the local museum would have to be postponed. They had been investigating a local haunting, and Dean and Sam had guessed that the ghost was tied to a relic somewhere in town. The museum was a likely place, but they needed to get a closer look at the artifacts on display to determine if the relic was there. Now there was no need to rush off to the 9:00 appointment. Dean smiled; it felt like a snow day, and he wanted to drag Sam outside to play.

“Sammy!” Dean jumped on the sleeping form. Sam grunted and ignored Dean. “Wake up!” Dean clapped his hands loudly.

“Dean, leave me alone.” Sam said drowsily, trying to turn away from Dean.

“It’s snowing, Sammy!” Dean announced, his voice full of joy. They hadn’t had many chances to play in the snow when they and been kids, but Dean had always recalled the few times with fondness.

“Ok, Dean.” Sam muttered, burying his face in the pillow. An evil idea popped into Dean’s head. He left Sam wrapped up in his blanket, and quickly slipped his boots on. He opened the door quietly, closing it softly behind him. The cold air was bracing and exhilarating after the stuffiness of the room. Dean scooped up two handfuls of the fluffy snow and ran back inside. He snickered as he walked up to Sam, who was still snug in bed.

“Surprise, bitch!” Dean laughed, shoving the snow down the back of Sam’s shirt. Sam yelped and sat up in bed.

“What the hell, Dean!!” Sam sputtered, the cold snow already melting and dripping down his back. He was completely awake now. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. “You are so dead.” He jumped out of bed, ready to tackle Dean to the ground, but Dean dodged Sam easily.

“You gotta catch me first, Sammy.” Dean teased, and he plunged back out the door into the snow. Sam cursed and then ran out after Dean, not even bothering with shoes.

“Holy crap!” Sam exclaimed, his feet sinking into the soft powder. The flakes were still coming down, covering everything in white, making the world seem new and clean again. It was quiet, with most people staying indoors and off the streets.  Daily life was temporarily paused because of the snowstorm. After a moment of gazing at the snow in wonder, Sam rushed at Dean where he stood just out of reach, grinning like an idiot.

“Jerk!” Sam shoved Dean to the ground. Dean huffed out a breath as Sam’s big frame pushed him into the pile of snow. He cursed at the wet cold against his back but he was laughing.

“Bitch!” Dean replied, pushing back at Sam. Dean started shoving handfuls of snow down Sam’s shirt. Sam swore at Dean but he was laughing too. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so carefree. Sadly, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Sam smile so easily either. Sam pushed Dean down again and started shoving snow down Dean’s sweatpants. Dean plopped snow onto Sam’s head, rubbing it into his hair. They kept laughing and snickering, but now their hands and feet were starting to become numb. They didn’t have the proper clothes on for a romp in the snow. Dean looked at Sam; his brother’s nose and cheeks were red, but his eyes were lit up like a kid on Christmas. Dean smiled, but then pulled his brother up by the hand.

“Sammy, let’s get back inside before we catch a cold. We can come out and play again later.” Dean suggested.

“Ok, Mom.” Sam replied, a smirk on his face. They went back into the room, the snow already melting and dripping off their clothes. Dean pulled his wet clothes off. He left his boxers on even though they were soaked too. 

“I call dibs on the shower.” Dean said quickly, rushing into the bathroom before Sam could protest.

…

“Damnit.” Sam complained, watching Dean dart into the bathroom to claim the shower. Sam sighed and removed his clothes, leaving his briefs on. He really needed to pee, and he was wet and cold. Dean was already in the shower when Sam walked in the cramped space of the bathroom. He listened to his brother humming ‘Highway to Hell’ as the steam filled the room, and peeled off his wet underwear to use the toilet. He flushed, earning a curse from Dean when the water in the shower flared hot for a moment. Sam grinned to himself and then started brushing his teeth. He was freezing still, but the feeling was returning to his hands and feet.

“Dean, hurry it up.” Sam whined. “I’m frozen out here.”

Dean continued to hum. “Sorry Sammy, you gotta wait.” Sam wrapped a towel around himself and sat on the toilet waiting. At least the steam in the bathroom was helping to warm him up.

“Are you done yet, Dean?” Sam grumbled. A moment later, the water shut off. Dean peeked his head out around the curtain. 

“Hand me a towel, Sammy.” Dean said. The towels were just out of Dean’s reach. Sam shook his head. “C’mon Sammy. Don’t be a bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam replied automatically. “Get it yourself.” Sam crossed his arms, still sitting on the toilet.

“Fine, fine. Don’t look.” Dean conceded. Dean stepped out of the shower, dripping water all over the tiles. Sam turned away, but not before he caught a glimpse of his brother, naked and wet. He was glad Dean couldn’t see him blushing. He heard Dean toweling himself off, and resisted the urge to turn around again. 

“Are you done yet?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, yeah. Shower’s all yours, Sammy.” Dean replied. Sam turned back around, and Dean was wearing the towel around his waist. It was slung low and Sam couldn’t help his gaze straying to Dean’s hipbones peeking over the top edge of the towel. Dean didn’t seem to notice, he had swiped away the steam from the mirror with his palm and was regarding his reflection critically, playing with his hair.

“You’re such a chick, Dean.” Sam snickered. Dean glared at him but then turned back to the mirror.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I’m good looking.” Dean shot back. “Get in the shower, Sammy.”

“Yes, Mommy.” Sam said, rolling his eyes. He dropped the towel and stepped in the stall quickly. The water was already turning cold. “Dude. You used up all the hot water.” 

“Sorry.” Dean said insincerely. Sam heard him move out of the bathroom, whistling.

 Sam shivered under the spray, and tried to take a quick shower. In a way, he was grateful for the cold, which was still warmer than the temperature of his skin. He couldn’t shake the image of Dean’s dripping wet body. As he soaped up, Sam couldn’t help letting his hand linger on his cock despite the lukewarm water temperature. He pictured Dean lathering himself in the shower. Sam groaned, slipping his hand up and down his soapy shaft. It wasn’t the first time he had thought of Dean this way, but he kept it to himself. He was sure Dean would find it completely horrifying. Sam couldn’t help the way he felt though. It wasn’t like there was much time or opportunity for being with anyone else on the road. And Dean was beautiful, there was no denying that, brother or not. Sam continued to stroke himself, feeling his orgasm build. He bit back a whimper. 

“You done yet, Sam?” Dean called from the bedroom. “I’m hungry. I figure we can grab some of those stale donuts and coffee they have in the office.” 

“Y-yeah, Dean.” Sam gritted out, pulling hard on his cock. “Ah!” Sam couldn’t help crying out as he painted the shower tiles with his cum. He smothered the rest of his sounds.

“You ok, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed. “Yes, Dean. I’m coming out now.” His legs felt weak from the orgasm but he felt sated, for now. He flung the curtain back and grabbed a towel. Sam rubbed it over his body and hair, drying himself quickly. He tied the towel around his waist and emerged from the bathroom. When he walked into the bedroom, Dean was dressed and sitting on the bed, flicking through the channels. Not much was on, the motel only had basic cable. Most of the local news stations were babbling on about the snowstorm, warning people to stay off the roads. The blizzard would continue through the night, and there was a possibility of the winds picking up.

“Take long enough washing your hair?” Dean mocked, his eyes not leaving the TV. 

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam grumbled. He rifled through his duffel bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. He dressed with his back turned even though Dean was focused on the TV.

“Looks like a big one huh?” Sam observed, turning to look at the screen. He ran a brush through his hair.

“Yup. Looks like we’re snowed in for the day.” Dean smiled. ”I wouldn’t mind checking the office for food though.”

“Sure.” Sam slipped on his shoes and shrugged on his jacket. “I think we’re gonna get wet though. Why do we never carry any snowgear?”

“Takes up too much room.” Dean said. He got up from the bed. Sam opened the door ahead of him.

…

The snow was still coming down relentlessly, and now there was a light wind blowing. Dean ducked his head against it, shivering as his wet hair froze. Sam trudged ahead, making sasquatch size footprints. Dean stepped in them, trying to avoid making his shoes wetter than they already were. They made their way to the office.

“Morning.” The motel owner, Marie greeted them. She was a middle aged woman with graying hair and a warm smile. She wore a green sweater that was much more appropriate for the current weather than the thin shirts that Dean and Sam were sporting. 

“Morning.” Dean replied. Sam nodded, stomping his boots on the mat by the door.

“It’s a doozy of a storm today. Stay inside and stay warm. Hopefully the power doesn’t go out, but I’m guessing it will. That’ll mean a cold night.” She grimaced. “Didn’t pack for the weather, did you?” 

“Um..not really.” Dean admitted. He looked over the table of breakfast goods. There were donuts and coffee, and a few boxes of cereal, apples and bananas. Dean grabbed two donuts and filled a styrofoam cup with the coffee carafe. Sam picked up a couple of boxes of cereal, an apple and banana. Sam poured himself some orange juice to go. Dean grimaced at his brother’s choices. He didn’t understand why Sam constantly tried to eat healthy. Dean lived on junk food and he felt perfectly fine.

“Here,” Marie said, handing a couple of extra blankets to Sam. “In case we do lose power.” Sam smiled gratefully and thanked her. Marie tried to press a couple of flashlights on them too, but Dean assured her they were all set.

“I trust you know not to go on the roads at least.” Marie joked, and Dean and Sam laughed politely. “Stay safe and warm, boys. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be holed up in the office all day. I’ll probably be here overnight, actually.” She added, glancing out the window.

Sam and Dean thanked her again and then trudged back to their room. They sat on their respective beds and munched on breakfast, the TV still on and talking about the storm. There wasn’t much else in the way of news in this corner of rural North Dakota, so the storm was a big event.

“Ok, we know it’s gonna snow all day. Let’s see what else is on.” Dean said through a mouthful of donut. He flipped through the channels, settling on a talk show.

“Seriously Dean?” Sam complained, crunching on his cereal. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s better than those science documentaries. God, those are so friggin’ boring.” Dean shot back. “Oh, this is a good one: ‘My Baby Daddy is my Brother’. Ew. That’s just a little gross.”

“Yeah, just a little.” Sam agreed. He coughed on the cereal, and quickly chased it with a swallow of orange juice.

They watched the show for a few minutes before Dean got bored and started flipping them again. “Oh! Classic Trek. This is awesome.” Dean grinned.

“Ok, that I do want to watch.” Sam said enthusiastically.

They watched a couple of episodes in a row, just lounging on their beds, while the snow continued to fall, and the wind continued to pick up. In the middle of ‘Mirror, Mirror’, the TV went black. 

“Damnit!” Dean swore. “That’s one of my favorite episodes.” 

“Sorry, Dean. Looks like the power’s out now.” Sam groaned. There was still light outside, as it was only early afternoon. But the room would start getting cold fast without any heat. Sam suggested they put on some extra layers. 

“Ok Mom.” Dean smirked. 

“Hey, don’t blame me if you catch a cold.” Sam said, throwing a sweatshirt at Dean. Sam pulled the hood of his own sweatshirt over his head. He put on two layers of socks and had 3 layers of shirts underneath the hoodie. Dean reluctantly put on the sweatshirt and a thick pair of socks.

“I’m hungry.” Dean complained. 

“You’re always hungry, Dean.” Sam stated. “Didn’t we just eat breakfast?”

“That was a couple of hours ago.” Dean whined. He grabbed a couple of candy bars and a large bag of potato chips out of his duffel.

Sam made a face. “That’s not going to fill you up very much.” He threw a granola bar at Dean, narrowly missing his brother’s head. 

“Hey!” Dean glared at Sam. Sam lobbed the banana he had picked up that morning in response.

“I also have some PB and J.” Sam said, pulling the jars out of his bag. “No bread though. Just some saltines.”

“Sounds like dinner. Save them.” Dean said, crunching on his chips.

“It’s a wonder you aren’t 300 pounds or something.” Sam shook his head.

“Hard to keep the weight on if you’re always running to and from monsters.” Dean mumbled with a full mouth.

“True.” Sam agreed. “Wouldn’t hurt you to try eating a little healthier sometimes, though. You know, keep your cholesterol and salt content down.”

“Jeez Sammy, just let me eat what I want. It’s one of the few pleasures I have in life.” Dean growled.

“Ok Dean. I just don’t want to have to worry about you.” Sam said placatingly.

“Sammy, I plan on being here a long time.” Dean said gently. “Worry about yourself. You’re too skinny.”

“I’m perfect, Dean.” Sammy bantered. “It’s all muscle.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean gave up. He unwrapped one of his candy bars and started chewing.

Sam shrugged and pulled a book out of his bag. He settled himself back on the pillows and opened the novel. Dean glanced over and laughed.

“You’re such a nerd, Sammy.” Dean commented.

“Oh yeah? Well, see if I talk to you for the rest of the day. What are you gonna do without power?” Sam countered. “Can’t watch TV, can’t use the computer. We don’t want to waste our phone batteries either.”

“I can catch up on my sleep. I rather do that than listen to your whining.” Dean stated. He swept the wrappers from his “lunch” off the bed. and climbed under the covers.

“You are such a slob, Dean.” Sammy complained. “You probably have crumbs all over your bed too.”

“Don’t care.” Dean sniffed. He lay down and turned his back to Sam deliberately, pulling the covers over himself. Sam shook his head and returned to his book.

…

It was a few hours later when Sam finally looked up from his book, and the temperature in the room had dropped by at least 10 degrees. The sun was starting to set. Sam shivered, pulling the covers around himself. Dean was snoring away in the next bed. As the room darkened with the onset of night, Sam found it harder to read. He found his flashlight but was reluctant to use it, since he wasn’t sure how full the batteries were, or if they had any extra ones. Finally, he gave up and tossed the book back in his bag. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. Dean grunted in his sleep and rolled over. In the fading light, Sam could just see the outline of Dean’s form under the blankets, and the shape of his face in shadow.

Sam was feeling hungry, and he figured it was close to dinnertime. He pulled the sleeve of crackers out and the jar of peanut butter and jelly. He found a set of plastic silverware and napkins and went to the table to make a few cracker sandwiches. He ate a couple himself and set the rest aside for Dean. He crunched on the apple from the morning, knowing Dean would have no interest in it. He placed the napkin holding the mini PBnJs on the nightstand. Sam sat down on Dean’s bed and poked his brother in the shoulder.

“Wake up, Dean.” Sam prodded. Dean grumbled but opened his eyes. 

“What, Sammy.” Dean muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Why is it so dark and cold in here?”

“Power’s out, remember? Wind and snow outside. It’s only around five-thirty, but the temp’s been dropping since we lost power two hours ago. It’s going to drop even faster now that the sun’s down.” Sam clicked the flashlight on, making Dean grimace and shut his eyes. “Oh, and here’s dinner.”

“Yay. Cracker sandwiches.” Dean stuffed one into his mouth. “Thanks Sammy.”

“No prob, Dean. Sorry I don’t have a burger stashed in my bag for you.” Sammy said as Dean polished off the rest of the crackers rapidly.

“S’ok.” Dean said, wiping his hand on the back of his sleeve and then crawling back under the covers. Sam swept crumbs off of the coverlet on Dean’s bed. 

“Oh, I almost forgot the extra blankets.” Sam realized. He got up and and grabbed the blankets off one of the chairs next to the table, throwing one over his brother.

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean tossed and turned in his bed. “Damnit. I’m going to be up for hours now. And it’s freezing.”

“Hey, no one forced you to take a nap.” Sam smirked. “I’m probably going to turn in soon myself. Not much else to do in the dark.” 

Sam went to the bathroom with the flashlight, leaving Dean in the dark.

…

Dean sighed and sat up, blinking and trying to get used to the darkness in the room. He could see the dim outlines of the furniture; the room was darker than it was outside, the white snow making everything brighter. Sam went to the bathroom, and Dean could hear him brushing his teeth and gargling. When Sam came back, he got under the covers, pulling the extra blanket on top, burrowing himself in the bed.

“Your flashlight’s on the nightstand.” Sam said, his voice muffled underneath all the layers. “I’m gonna try to get some sleep.”

Dean got up and took his turn in the bathroom. When he came back to bed, Sam was already asleep. Dean was wide awake. He regretted napping for so long in the afternoon. He pulled a chair up to the one window in the room, and stared out at the white landscape. It was too cold to go outside and it would be stupid to get the clothes was wearing wet. Baby now had at least a foot and a half of snow on top of her. Dean wished he had something warm to drink, but without the power he couldn’t even use the coffee maker that was provided in the room. He was mesmerized by the sight of the heavy flakes steadily coming down, every now and then getting tossed around by a gust of wind. Dean shivered. He should get in bed just so he could be under the covers. The temperature felt like it had dropped another ten degrees since he had woken from his nap.

Dean wrapped himself up in the blankets. His nose was freezing and he wished that there was a way to keep it warm and still be able to breathe. Sam groaned and turned in his bed. Dean could see his breath steaming in the frigid room. Sam flipped again and let out another groan.

“So…cold…” Sam chattered. Dean got out from under the covers and sat on his brother’s bed.

“Sammy…” Dean said, putting a hand on Sam’s arm. Sam seemed like he was still half asleep. Dean shook his shoulder. “You ok?”

“D-Dean…I’m freezing.” Sam managed. “C-can you get under the covers with me?” 

“Um..ok, Sammy. Only because it’s freezing.” Dean agreed. He slipped under the covers, and put his arms around Sam. Sam was still shivering, and Dean pulled his brother closer, pressing his front against Sam’s back. He couldn’t help but remember when it was just the two of them as kids, waiting in the motel room for their dad to get back from a hunt. Sam was always worried and scared when their dad was away, wouldn’t go to sleep unless Dean got into bed with him. Dean held his little brother close on those nights, waiting until Sam’s body relaxed and his breathing deepened before he gently disentangled his arms. Once they were older, Sam didn’t need Dean to snuggle with him, but he still liked Dean to sit in the bed and talk until he fell asleep. It had been a long time since Dean had lay down like this with Sam. It should have felt more awkward than it did, with Sam so tall and overgrown, but it didn’t. Sam was still chattering his teeth, and Dean ran his hands up and down his brother’s arms in an attempt to rub some warmth into them.

“Still..so cold…” Sam said. He flipped around so he was facing Dean. Sam buried his face in Dean’s sweatshirt, snuffling against the fabric. He wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean adjusted his arms to cradle Sam against his chest. He stroked Sam’s hair, like he had done when they were both children.

“Better, Sammy?” Dean murmured, still running his hand through his brother’s hair.

“Y-yes.” Sam said, his voice muffled in Dean’s shirt. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Try to go back to sleep,” Dean soothed, and pressed a kiss to the top of his brother’s head. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to do that, but it was another thing that he used to do when they were little, and it felt so familiar to hold Sam this way again.

“Dean?” Sam squeezed Dean a little with his arms. “Will-will you sleep next to me, tonight? Just, for warmth of course…”

“Of course, Sammy.” Dean answered automatically, adult Sam’s words echoing the words of little Sammy. He squeezed Sam back.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam said sleepily. He had stopped shivering and Dean could feel him relaxing in his arms.

“Sweet dreams, Sammy.” Dean whispered. Sam didn’t answer, it seemed like he was asleep again. Dean lay there for a few minutes, waiting to see if Sam was really asleep before he moved out of Sam’s embrace. He stayed next to his brother, needing the warmth that their two bodies generated together.

“Fuck it’s cold.” Dean muttered to himself. He turned away from Sam, lying on his side.

...

Dean woke up a few hours later. He felt sweaty and hot. Sam was pressed up against him, and his arms were slung over Dean’s middle, his breath hot in Dean’s ear. He tried to move but Sam had a tight grip on him. His brother was snoring softly. Dean tried to push Sam’s arms off but that just made Sam tighten his hold even more. Dean tried to push back against Sam, but again that only made Sam snuggle closer. To Dean’s shock, he could feel Sam’s erection against his ass. 

“Sammy.” Dean tried. “Wake up, Sammy.” Dean prodded his brother’s shoulder, trying to pry his hands from his body.

“Mmmm.” Sammy mumbled. He pressed his body against Dean, Again Dean was aware of the fact his brother had a raging boner, and it was pushing against him. This was too embarrassing. He needed to wake Sam up.

“Sammy!” Dean said louder, trying to push Sam away.

“Dean…” Sammy murmured, again shifting against Dean. He was definitely still asleep. Dean turned around in Sam’s arms, so he was face to face with him. He grabbed at Sam’s sides and pinched him lightly.

“Sammy, wake up!” Dean almost shouted in Sam’s face. Sam had to wake up now, Dean thought.

“Dean…” Sam repeated, and then he pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean gasped in surprise, too shocked to move. Sam continued to move his mouth over Dean’s lips, and when Dean opened his mouth to protest, Sam thrust his tongue inside. Dean tried to pull away his mouth away but Sam was holding him tight. Dean could use more force, but he didn’t want to hurt Sam. As Sam continued to lick at Dean’s mouth, Dean felt himself hardening. It was too easy in the dark to pretend this wasn’t his brother. And it had been too long for Dean. He wanted to fight the desire that was pooling at the pit of his stomach, and ignore his stiff cock. Instead, he started to kiss Sam back, pressing his tongue into Sam’s mouth, his hands reaching up to grab Sam’s head.

Sam reached down and started grabbing Dean through his pants. Dean groaned, breaking the kiss, and letting Sam rub his cock through the layers of fabric. He really should wake his brother up. Sam was starting to tug at the waistband of Dean’s sweatpants with his other hand.

“Sammy!” Dean tried again. He slapped lightly at Sam’s cheeks, but Sam kept moving his hand against Dean. Dean smacked his brother harder. Sam yelped and finally opened his eyes.

…

“Ow!” Sam cried out. “Dean, what the-“ Sam stopped, realizing his hands were halfway down Dean’s pants. He pulled them away. “Oh God. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Sam was mortified. He blushed furiously in the dark, and tried to roll away from Dean. Dean grabbed at him and pulled him back.

“It’s ok, Sammy.” Dean soothed. He wrapped his arms around Sam, and settled his chin into the crook of Sam’s neck. 

“Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed. Dean, just forget it ever happened. Please.” Sam covered his face with his hands. Dean brushed his lips against Sam’s ear.

“I don’t mind…” He whispered hotly. “Anyways, you were keeping me warm.” Sam twisted around in his brother’s embrace, wanting to look at Dean’s face. The dim light coming from the window outlined Dean’s features, and Sam could see the glint of his brother’s eyes.  

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam asked hopefully. “It won’t happen again.” He added hastily. He should have anticipated that this might happen. He remembered Jessica had complained that he was a sexsomniac - someone who tried to initiate and have sex in their sleep. He hadn’t thought about that in years; after all, he hadn’t shared a bed regularly with anyone since the day they had left on their never-ending road trip. He did share with Dean when necessary, but they had never had to huddle for warmth before, and stayed on their respective sides of the bed. The thought of Jessica stabbed at his heart, but he pushed the pain down, unwilling to tread that path of memories. Now that Sam was awake, he was aware of the freezing temperature in the room in contrast to the cocoon of heat he shared with Dean under the blankets. If Sam had to guess, he would say it was in the forties at most inside, meaning it was definitely below freezing outside. The wind continued to howl but the snow had stopped. 

“Maybe it should.” Dean said huskily, his arms still around Sam. Sam ducked his face down into the warmth of the covers again. He popped his head back up to look at Dean when he realized what his brother had said.

“Um..Dean?” Sam said uncertainly. He looked Dean in the eyes, and could just make out a smile on his face. “Don’t joke around about it. It’s not funny.” 

Dean didn’t respond but pulled Sam closer, and pressed his lips against Sam’s mouth. Sam exclaimed with surprise, but soon relaxed, letting Dean kiss him. Dean pulled away after a moment.

“Is this ok, Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice rough with lust. 

“Yes…” Sam whispered. He couldn’t believe this was happening, especially since he had just gotten off thinking about Dean this very morning. Sam tentatively put his hands on Dean’s chest. Dean moved his hand down to Sam’s hip.

“Forget being cold. I’m going to make you sweat, Sammy.” Dean said, his voice full of wicked promise.  He tugged on the waistband of Sam’s pants. “What do they say about keeping warm when it’s necessary for survival? Get naked so you can share your body heat more efficiently?”

Sam coughed nervously, blushing again. “Um…yeah. I think so.” 

“So..get naked, little brother.” Dean suggested, running his palm over Sam’s ass. Dean removed his hands and started pulling the layers off of his own body, tossing the clothing outside of the covers. Sam just lay there for a minute, disbelieving, and then he started taking his clothes off. He left his underwear on. Dean rolled back to Sam, pulling his body flush against his own. Sam swallowed hard as he felt Dean’s hot, rigid cock press against his thigh. Dean wasn’t wearing his underwear.

“Tsk, tsk, Sammy.” Dean chided. “Get those briefs off.” Dean tugged at them, and Sam pulled them the rest of the way off, his hand bumping against Dean’s erection as he wiggled under the covers. He was unprepared when Dean suddenly flipped on top of him, pressing Sam into the mattress. Sam groaned as he felt Dean drag his cock slowly along his body.

“Fuck.” Sam breathed. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He gasped as Dean’s cock slid against his stiff length.

“Believe it, Sammy. I think, it’s been a long time coming.” Dean’s smirk was barely visible in the dimness of the room. “I see the way you look at me sometimes, little brother. You’re not so innocent.”

“I thought…you wouldn’t notice.” Sam admitted, panting as Dean licked at one nipple. 

“You were jacking yourself in the shower, weren’t you?” Dean guessed.

“Y-yes.” Sam gasped as Dean dove onto his neck, sucking and licking.

“So fucking naughty, Sammy. I should punish you for thinking of me that way.” Dean said darkly. He groaned as he pressed his cock down against Sam’s, making his brother groan in response. “And for not letting me know sooner. Think of all the hot nights we could have been having.”

Sam whimpered. “I’m sorry, Dean.”  He pushed up against Dean, rutting his cock against his brother.

“You should have let me watch, Sammy.” Dean said, tweaking Sam’s nipples. “Let me see you shoot your hot cum while you were thinking about me.” Sammy moaned, picturing Dean watching him. “Oh, you’d like that, huh? What a dirty boy, Sammy.”

“Yes…yes…” Sam managed. “Oh please, yes.”

“Next time, Sammy.” Dean reached between them and grabbed Sam’s cock, pressing his thumb into the slit. Sam bucked into his hand, making desperate sounds.

“Dean..” Sam pleaded. He put his hands on Dean’s arms, caressing his brother’s biceps. 

“Let me fuck you, Sammy.” Dean rasped, continuing to stroke Sam. 

“Yes.” Sam said desperately. Dean let go of Sam’s cock, and then reached down to push his legs apart. 

“You’re sure, Sammy?” Dean asked gently, even protectively, as he knelt between Sam’s legs. The blankets had slipped off both of them, but neither of them noticed. 

“Yes Dean. I want you to.” Sam said firmly.

Dean grabbed a pillow and placed in under Sam’s hips. He scooted lower on the bed, and bent down between Sam’s legs. 

“My beautiful Sammy.” Dean admired, as he spread Sam’s ass cheeks with his hands. Dean dipped his head and pressed his tongue against Sam’s opening.

“Oh God!” Sam exclaimed, surprised that Dean wanted to taste him there. Dean pushed his tongue inside and Sam whimpered with pleasure, fisting his hands in the sheets. He couldn’t believe that Dean was rimming him. He raised his hips to bring Dean’s face closer. Dean’s stubble scraped his thighs, and his tongue was insistent, his teeth nipping Sam lightly. Dean stiffened his tongue and pressed it against Sam’s walls, causing Sam to buck up against his mouth. Sam groaned under Dean’s expert ministrations, realizing that Dean had probably done this before. An unexpected pang of jealousy rose up, as well as a fleeting thought of Castiel. Sam’s misgivings disappeared as Dean moved his mouth away and started fucking him with his fingers. Sam grunted as Dean thrust his fingers deep inside, the saliva easing their path.

“Dean..please…I want your cock.” Sam begged. 

“You needy slut, Sammy.” Dean laughed. “I’m going to split your virgin hole with my cock.”

Sam whined with need at Dean’s words. “Yes, yes, please, Dean.” 

Dean pulled his fingers out. He spat in his hand, and started slicking up his cock. Dean moaned as he worked himself, and Sam wished the power was back on so he could watch Dean with the lights on. 

“I bet you’d love for me to cum all over your face.” Dean grunted. “Or better yet, swallow me down.” Sam gasped. He would love to suck Dean off. 

“God yes, Dean.” Sam begged.

“Next time, Sammy.” Dean groaned. “I promised to give you my cock, and that’s what I’m gonna do.” Sam felt Dean positioning his cock, pressing the tip against Sam’s opening. Sam lifted his hips, urging Dean to hurry up and get inside. “Ready, bitch?” Dean teased.

“Fuck you, jerk.” Sam shot back, but Dean could hear the affection in his voice.

“Ok,” Dean laughed, and then pushed inside. Both brothers cried out at the sensation.

“Oh, Dean…” Sam sobbed. Dean was gentle, his movements slow as he continued to push until he was fully seated.

“Sammy…” Dean gasped. He started to move in and out slowly. He pushed Sam’s legs up so that his knees pressed against his chest.

“Dean, harder.” Sam grunted. “Faster.”

“Fuck, Sammy. I’m going to come too fast.” Dean groaned, but he increased his pace. Sam whimpered, pressing back against his brother to take him in deep as Dean thrusted.

“Dean!” Sam gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he let Dean pound into him over and over. He had wanted this for so long. 

“Sammy…I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer…” Dean managed as he continued to thrust. “I want you to come with me. Open your eyes.” Sam could only see the faint shine of Dean’s eyes in the dark room. His brother surged forward and covered Sam’s mouth with his own. Sam moaned against Dean’s mouth and reached one hand around Dean’s neck, raking the other hand through his brother’s short hair.

“I want you to come Dean.” Sam broke the kiss and panted.

“Not without you, Sammy.” Dean grunted. He grabbed Sam’s right hand and licked the palm, and then sucked hard on his fingers. Dean sat up so Sam could see his brother’s silhouette looming over him.  “Touch yourself. I’ll tell you when.” He commanded, grabbing Sam’s thighs.

Sam whimpered, reaching his hand down between his legs, and pulling at his cock with his wet hand. 

“Oh, God, Dean…” Sam groaned, already there after a few strokes. Dean continued to bury himself inside Sam, his hips bumping against his brother’s ass.

“Sammy…fuck…I’m going to…” Dean gasped and thrust hard once, stilling his movements as he held himself at the peak, pressing his fingers hard into Sam’s thighs. “Now, fucking…now! 

“DEAN!” Sam cried out his release, his cum spurting hot and thick between their bodies.

Oh…FUCK!” Dean shouted, tipping over the edge at the sound of his name on his brother’s lips, slamming his cock into Sam over and over until he had emptied himself completely. Dean rolled off of Sam, making Sam gasp at the loss of his brother’s cock inside him. Dean immediately pulled Sam roughly against him.

“Sammy.” Dean said fiercely. He hugged Sam tight against himself, stroking his brother’s hair gently.

“I love you, Dean.” Sam nestled into Dean, feeling warm and protected.

“I know, Sammy. I love you, too.” Dean replied, his voice rough. Dean pressed a kiss on Sam’s head. 

They fell asleep together, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

…

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Dean announced cheerfully. Sam started awake, finding himself wrapped up in a blanket, still completely naked. He recalled last night and blushed hard, suddenly feeling shy around Dean. 

“Hi, Dean…” Sam managed, pulling the covers around himself as he sat up. He noted that he didn’t have any dried cum on his body, and blushed again, realizing Dean had cleaned him. 

“I got you a smoothie and a spinach and egg-white wrap. Yuck.” Dean made a face, putting the sandwich and drink on the table. “Me, I got a bacon, sausage, cheese and egg, triple decker sandwich on brioche. With extra bacon and cheese. Yum. And coffee of course.”

“It stopped snowing?” Sam asked. He was grateful that Dean had brought food, his stomach was rumbling and they had hardly eaten anything yesterday. “Thanks for getting breakfast.”

“Yup, snow’s gone. Power’s back.” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of his heart attack special. “Roads are mostly plowed. Looks like we can check out the museum today.”

“Um..sure, Dean. I’ll just go use the bathroom and get a shower.” Sam got out of bed, feeling self-conscious about his nakedness, but Dean had flipped the TV on and was eating his breakfast while channel surfing. Sam went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He noted a purple bruise on his neck where Dean had sucked and licked him. He felt thrown off by Dean’s normality. He hadn’t let himself think too hard about the consequences of last night, whether it would make things strange between them, or if they would just pretend it never happened. It made his heart hurt to think about either of those outcomes. He had hoped Dean felt the same way as he did. But maybe Dean had just done it because of the circumstances, and because Sam was there and willing. Sam felt an ache forming in the back of his throat as he brushed his teeth. He rinsed his mouth and wiped away the tears that had pooled in his eyes. 

“Get over it, Sam.” He told himself. He splashed cold water on his face. He pushed the shower curtain aside and started the hot water. It was a relief to be able to enjoy the warmth of the shower after the cold day and night. He squirted some shampoo in his palm and started massaging it into his hair, his eyes closed. The shower curtain jerked open, making Sam start and open his eyes.

“Hey.” Dean grinned, looking Sam up and down appreciatively. “Room for one more?”

Sam sighed with relief. “You scared me, you jerk.”

Dean stepped in between Sam and the shower spray, and flicked the curtain closed. He pushed Sam up against the wall, and kissed him hard.

“Why do you have to be so tall anyways?” Dean complained. Sam shut him up with another kiss, happiness bubbling up in his chest.

…

They had stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Now they were dressed again and sitting at the table. Sam was eating his breakfast while Dean watched him and sipped the rest of his coffee.

“Dean.” Sam spoke. “Do we need to talk about this?”

“Mmm. About what, Sammy?” Dean said, pretending he was clueless. He gazed at his brother with wide green eyes.

“You know what, Dean.” Sam grumbled. 

“What, about if we should invite Castiel next time?” Dean joked.

“No, you jerk. About us, you know, having sex?” Sam said impatiently. He scowled at Dean, his hazel eyes flashing. 

“It sounds so romantic when you put it that way.” Dean sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand. He put his coffee down on the table. He reached for Sam’s hand. “Look. I didn’t expect…this.” Dean gestured vaguely between them. “But. I love you. And last night, and this morning. It was fucking mind blowing.” 

Sam blushed. “I love you too, Dean.”

“So. I’m ok with it, as long as you are.” Dean continued. “I don’t think people would understand though. So, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, Dean.” Sam agreed. “I was just afraid you would be disgusted, or want to pretend it hadn’t happened. ” He looked down at the table.

“No, Sam. it was a little weird at first. But really, it felt so fucking right. And that can’t be wrong, no matter what anyone else thinks.” Dean ran his thumb over Sam’s knuckles. “Look at me.”

Sam looked up at Dean, seeing only love in his brother’s eyes. 

“You will never, ever disgust me, Sammy. You are my world.” Dean said seriously.

“You’re mine, too.” Sam replied, feeling that he was dangerously close to crying with relief.

Dean let go of Sam’s hand. “Ok, no more chick flick moments.” He griped. He grabbed his coffee and took a gulp.

“Ok, Dean.” Sam laughed, swiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He finished his food and then stood up, empty cup and wrapper in hand. Dean chugged the rest of his coffee and handed it to Sam to throw in the trash.

“Ready, Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. They left the room, the crisp cold air hitting Sam in the face like a slap. It was refreshing though, and the layers of snow made everything gorgeous and clean.

Dean checked the door knob to make sure the room was locked. When he turned, he saw Sam looking at him intensely.

“Everything ok, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean.” Sam smiled broadly. “And, yes, we can invite Castiel next time.” He laughed and danced away from Dean before his brother could grab him.

“Bitch!” Dean shouted but he was laughing too, and scooping up handfuls of snow. Sam started grabbing snow too, and then they were wrestling and shoving snow down each other’s jackets.

“Dude, we should probably get going.” Sam said after a few more minutes of playing around in the snow. Dean took the opportunity to knock Sam down into a deep pile of snow that had been formed by the plows that had cleaned the parking lot. Sam huffed out a breath as Dean pounced on him. Dean kissed him gently and Sam felt like he would melt into the snow.

“I know, Sammy.” Dean said, and he got up, pulling Sam up with both hands. He brushed himself off and sighed. “I just wish we could have more snow days.”

“Me too, Dean.” Sam agreed, pulling Dean into a hard hug. “Let’s go.”  They walked the few steps to where Baby was parked and got in the car. 

As he watched Dean start the ignition and back carefully out of the lot, Sam’s heart surged with fierce love for his brother. He grabbed Dean’s free hand, threading his finger’s through Dean’s. Dean smiled at Sam, and they roared down the freshly plowed road. Sam sighed happily, and relaxed back in his seat. 

He sent a silent prayer of thanks to whomever had created this beautiful, beautiful, snow storm.


End file.
